Blue New Years
by Duatlesspatriot
Summary: Jamie and Janko are confronted by a Homeless girl that blows herself up on the precinct steps. The whole Reagan family is put on the case to find out what made her do it. They uncover a deadly gang that is targeting runaways to do the dirty work.
1. Chapter 1

"You need to knock first." Jamie snapped, quickly hiding behind a locker door. This time he was still in his towel and was about to get in his boxers. He blushed and scolded Janko how that the men's locker room was, well really a place for men.

"nah." Eddie seemed to not even be fazed by the fact that Jamie was naked. She held in her hand and Jamie put on his pants wail she waited impatiently, holding it out to him

"Well. What was so important that you couldn't wait outside? Or at least until I was at lease in some underwear?" Jamie put on a shirt and leaned against a locker. It had been a long tour and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But instead he had to go Christmas shopping.

Eddie rolled her eyes. "One of my Dads ex business partner's wife gave me some tickets to see the city ballet production of The Nutcracker. I was wondering if you knew someone that might want them." She gave him the tickets and sure enough they were front row seats.

"Do I seem like I go to the Ballet Janko?" Jamie smiled

"No but, it was a really well thought out gift. I would hate to see it go to waste. The women who gave them to me thought I was still in contact with this girl I babysat. But after everything with my dad we lost contact." The two went the front desk and turned in the keys to the cruiser and walked out the front door.

"How old is the kid now?" Jamie asked. Eddie talked so little about her time before joining the NYPD that he really tried to pull information out of her when he could.

"She would have been seventeen in October." Eddie said and got in her car, and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to go get a drink? Because I don't know about you but I'm preparing for Christmas, and at my place it ain't pretty."

"No I have to go shopping. One of my nephews wants a drone for Christmas, What 14 year old asks for a drone" Jamie was about to walk to the subway station, when a girl stumbled on to the precinct steps. She seemed to be drunk, she was stumbling around. Her cloths where oversized and ratty, like they came out of a yellow bin, zipped up to her neck. Her red hair was in dread locks, and she had a scar down her face.

"Miss, do you need any help?" He asked slowly approaching the teenaged girl, Eddie got out of her car and did the same.

"They told me I had to talk to Jamie Ragan." She turned frantic. Maybe it was because she might have been outside for the past few nights, her face was black with frost bite.

"Okay. I'm officer Ragan and this is my partner officer Janko. Who told you that?" Jamie ask. "What do you need to find me for?"

"They said to tell you that you'd pay for screwing with them. You thought the Los Lunas where bad, when they are threw with you, the Bittermen projects and Vinny would seem like nothing." The homeless girl let out a deep breath almost like relief. She took off two oversized heavy coats, reveling a bomb strapped to her chest.

"Bomb!" Jamie screamed and jumped covering Eddie with his own body. The homeless however could not have been helped. She screamed for a second and then everything was buzzing.

Eddie was trying to push Jamie off of her, but he was too heavy. Jamie had been it in the head with a chunk of the precinct step, and bleed from his ear. Some of it dripped on her face. "Jamie, stay with me Jamie.

"Sir." Backer addressed Frank like she did every day and fallowed him into his office. Listing off conferences he had to go to committees they had to meet. The 12th precinct bombing made it all worse. "Your son is also getting discharged at Noon. ADA Ragan called asking if you could pick him up. She is busy moving into the 54th precinct for the joint taskforce you requested. Should I call her back?"

"What about detective Ragan?"

"He is working on the 12th precinct bombing, same as ADA Ragan."

"Linda?"

"The Hospital Emergency room is over flowing. Victims from the bombing keep coming in."

"Nikkei?"

"She has a finale Exam."

"Well by the sounds of it I really don't have time either. He might just have to wait until tomorrow." Frank slumped into his desk.

"I will do that sir." As she left Garratt walked in, ready to go to the first of many press conferences about the bombing. He had no clue what he was going to say. The only death was the bomber, but some of the things that he hired about that women said before her death made him shiver. What made it worse it that she targeted his son, and a New York City police officer.

"The Mayor wants to know how many more patrols will be put on teen homeless shelters." Frank looked at Garret His mustache bunched up to the point you couldn't see his top lip any more.

"Why would I do that?" Frank asked.

"Reports from Officer Eddie Janko, Jamison Regan, and several other officers and detectives depicted her as a homeless girl, age 16 or so."

"But we have no proof that she was actually a homeless teenager?" Frank took a very condescending tone.

"No official reports, but I think the citizens would feel safer if you were to put a few extra officers in those areas. These people aren't messing around Frank, they tried to blow up of a Precinct." Garret snapped. He himself felt strongly that those homeless shelters be secured.

"And the only thing all those homeless kids have in common is they don't that have a home. Do you know how many cases we had of homeless freezing to death? I don't want those kids to be scared to not find a warm place to sleep." Frank Yelled. "So there for we don't know enough about the situation to make the people scared."

"If that's what you want." Garret and Frank left the office in silence.

"Mr. Ragan, You fathers office just called. You're going to have to stay here one more night, none of your family members are able to pick you up." The Nurse Gave Jamie his lunch and some more blankets.

Jamie didn't know why someone had to come pick him up. It was only a small concussion and he could walk just fine. It wasn't enough that he hated hospitals, but, his family couldn't pick him up either. "Can you call Officer Eddie Janko?"

"Sure thing." She smiled sweetly at him and left the Room.

Jamie let his head fall back and knocked it against the wall. "Ouch!" He let out the cry.

"Carful Reagan." Eddie pulled back the curtain. She looked like she hadn't had the chance to shower or change. Her cloths still looked chard and smelled like smoke.

"Where you here the whole time?" Jamie asked, and by the way she was smiling, it looked like a yes.

"I was just letting you squirm. But I did pick us up some Lunch. Sorry I left all, I like you Regan but I wasn't eating that sludge." Eddie was holding a box from Frankie's Pizza. "I asked them to discharge you and hour ago. Get your cloths on then we can leave."

After a couple seconds a staring Jamie says "Um do you mind." Eddie made an Oh face and shut the curtain behind her.

"This is just sick. Who straps a bomb to a kid's chest and has them blow up a police station." Danny kicks a piece a of the entrance. "She was just a kid."

"Yeah that kid just got a name and face. Her name is Thressa Gallo. She ran away from her foster home two years ago. She was 19 and living at the better hopes homeless shelter, it's a new program. For four bucks a week you can have a bunk and one hot a day. They have social workers help them get jobs and work their way out of the shelter. We have Thressa's social worker back at the precinct for questioning." Baeza said.

"It just doesn't all make senses. A 19 year old homeless kid who doesn't know Jamie at all is walking around looking for him, and make a preface to the loss of his last partner and what happened at the Bittermen houses." Jamie never talked about what happened at those projects, but Danny knew that losing a partner was haunting. He'd seen a lot of good cops go down a bad road after the loss of a partner. To have a stranger open those wounds and then blow up, must have been a whole new kind of hurt.

"So Thressa Gallo was your case?" Danny asked Rodnie Heller,

"Tess was my case, and that girl was many things, but suicidal wasn't it." Rodnie was scrolling through papers, and took out a stack of what looks like five different cases. But he had to open each one just to find Thressa basic shelter information.

"Mr. Heller, I don't think you understand, Tess, as you call her, blew up a police station and almost killed two off duty police officers." Danny slammed his hands on the table. It annoyed him that this guy didn't seem to get how important it was that knew everything about Thessa Gallo.

"Did Thressa have any gang ties or drug problems? Did she even know how to make a bomb?" Baeze asked.

"The kids have to take drug test once a week, and gang membership is 0 tolerance. Thressa, as far as I can tell, was clean." Heller fumbled a little bit more looking at a sheet that said Anthony Green on top.

"You barely knew the girl!" Danny said. "So how do you really know what she was up too?"

"I am working fifteen other cases and Thressa was about to be kicked out of the shelter anyway. I stopped paying attention after she missed last week's rent. Out of all the runaways I've seen in my fifteen years of work, Thressa was the most hopeless. She couldn't hold a job and barely made her rent. It got to the point that she was looking for pennies on the floor Friday morning to make Friday night payments." Heller gritted his teeth. "At first I cut her some slack, she was sexual abused as a child in the system by an older sister, but as time went on she seemed off. We couldn't prove that she was getting high so we let it go."

Danny, and Heller where looking at each other like two dogs, fighting over the last scrap of meat. "I'm sorry detective, but I don't know why Tess would do something like this. Now I have an appointment to help my other cases get to keep a job after this whole damn thing. More people are skeptical that our kids are going to blow themselves up now."

Danny took a deep breath. "Can we at least go to her shelter and interview the other kids?"

"I'm sorry detective but I believe that the director will agree with me, when I say you need a warrant to do that." Heller pushed up his glasses and stumbled out of the precinct holding an armful of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Week Later

Erin was caring out the last box from the little office she was basically living in for the past week. She had only gone to her father's house for Christmas dinner and then all the Ragans went back the work. "You Guys can't actually be leaving, we haven't even gotten to search the homeless shelter yet." Danny stepped in front of his sister.

"Were out of resources Danny, and without you being able to search the homeless shelter we have no case. The bomb was generic, and none of the kids you interview didn't know Thressa Gallo." Erin bushed Danny out of the way.

"That girl tried to kill our brother." He called after.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Erin dropped the box she was holding, on a side table and marched over to Danny. "We had already lost one brother, and when I heard about the bombing I thought we lost another. But my hands are tied. If you can get me something, anything I can get you that warrant. " Then Erin left in suck a huff the door slammed behind her.

"Did DA Ragan just leave?" Danny's sergeant asked him.

"Yep they left us to dry." Danny said in a disgusted tone.

"Maybe but I finally talked some senses into the Director of that homeless shelter program, she said we can search the one Thressa Gallo was living in." The sergeant patted Danny on the back. "I took the liberty to rounding up a bunch of beat cops to help you guys look. It's a three sorry building with about two hundred beds." The Sargent went back to his office, and Danny looked off in amazement.

"Danny, Where meeting the cops from the 12th precinct in the south Bronx," Baez looked at Danny, who didn't make eye contact. "If there is something about Thressa Gallo we'll find it."

"Thanks Baeze."

"Jamie, are you sure this is what you want to do on your first day back?" Eddie had been basically living with Jamie wail he couldn't drive. On Christmas day she dropped Jamie to his parents' house, and came back after a couples and drove him home.

He had not been severely ingered from the blast, but he did have a concussion and wasn't allowed to drive. It only seemed fair for her to drive him around. Especially sense the Regan family was running around like mad men, looking for the city bomber.

As they walked thought the construction to the front of the precinct Jamie stopped.

"Eddie, I'm going to be fine. The Doctor has given me an all clear, you don't need to drive me everywhere, or have me stay at your place, or make me food, and I can also watch TV now. I'm thankful for all your help, but I can take care of myself." Jamie patted her shoulder and walked through the front door.

Every one clapped when he walked in "Thanks guys." Jamie said, and that when there Sargent came in from the other room.

"Okay guys." He clears his throat. "Hey! I know it's great Ragans back. However, we need the find the guys that came here and destroyed our precinct. I just got a call from the five four. The shelter couldn't hold off that warrant anymore, I'm rounding up who's here to go help the 54th search homeless kid bunks"

Jamie turned to Eddie with a half knowing smile. Eddie groaned. "If you make me touch one thing covered in slime Regan, I will give you another concussion."

"Okay Janko." Jamie staired at her a little longer then he should have.

"What are you looking at?" Eddie snapped her fingers. For some reason Jamie had been looking at her, like he was day dreaming about something that made him not happy but contempt.

"I don't know." Jamie shrugged.

"If your head is still bothering you, you tell me. Got it?" Eddie made a 'I'm watching you' singe with her fingers, and they walked out and got in there squad car.

 **It's short I'm sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and Eddie had only searched three bunks and had already made two arrest for marijuana. "Hey know who's bunk this is?" Jamie asked a short scruffy kid who was flipping his mattress back over. Before the other officers had tossed it, it had been perfectlalty arranged and cleaned. He didn't have one stain on his sheets or one piece of garbed lying around. Even as he made his bed back up, it what even hospital corners.

"Mumps." He said looking over his shoulder for a second.

"Okay. Where is Mump?" Eddie asked.

"Around." He shrugged.

Eddie picked up the pillow and stuck her hand inside. "Oh my God!" Eddie through the pillow back on the bed. "I think there's a rat in there."

"What?" Jamie took the pillow and grabbed something that was squirming in the pillow case. "It's a Guinea pig." Jamie put the thing on his shoulder. It sniffed his hair and hat, then tried to crawl down his jacket. "See Janko it's not going to hurt you."

The neat freak kid was laughing his head off and Eddie looked at the animal dumbfounded. "His name is Mumps?" Eddie asked.

"Yep, the girl that sleeps in the bunk has kept that thing about 11 years. Apparently before her parents died she had gotten Mumps. Her parents gave her the pig when she got better." Eddies face bunched up for a second.

"Who's sleeping in this bunk?" She snapped at the kid, she grabbed his shirt.

"Eddie." Jamie pried her off the kid.

That's when Eddie stopped fighting and was staring down the hall at one of the other kids. She looked seventeen, with blue eyes and blood curly hair. "Constance?" Eddie mumbled.

They locked eyes for one more second and the girl took off down the hall pf beds jumping through the spaces between the bunks like the where hurdles. "Stop her!" Eddie called, "Police stop."

Before Constance got two feet into the lobby, Danny side talked her, and had her pined on the ground within seconds. She wasn't exactly Danny's own size, maybe if she was dripping wet, she would be 100 lbs.

"Is there you're leaving so soon?" Danny asked her.

"No." The girl said in a very moody tone.

"Do you mind coming down the 54th and explain why you were running from officer Janko?"

"Lawyer." I the girl said and looked at officer. "I want a lawyer. I don't think I did anything wrong. " Danny checked her pockets, and pulled out a pilloried picture of her and Tessa Gallo, drinking from beer bottles.

"You knew our victim, and you were drinking under age." Danny handed the girl off to Jamie. "I think Partner needs to have a little talk with this girl." Danny whispered.

"Constance," Eddie went to touch the girl but she backed away. "How did you end up here?'

" I don't know Edit how did you end of here?" Eddied bit her lip and backed away. "that's, you didn't do anything."

"Constance O'Keef, seventeen years old, was born in Cheyenne Wyoming, moved to New York City when she was 8. After Officer Edit Janko's father was arrested, your father was under investigation for laundering money for the Serbian, Italian, Russian and Polish mod. "Danny gave a so, so kind of nod and went on. "Your father killed himself and his wife in a murder suicided, when you were 14. For a year you bounced around in foster homes, until you where stabbed 9 times by your foster father. Shortly after that, you ran away with her pet texel guinea pig." Danny dropped Constance's file down in front of her. "How did you know Tess."

"Lawyer." Constance said. "Oh wait you didn't change me."

"A police station was bomb." Beaz said to Constance. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I know." Constance looked at the ground. "I heard no one was hurt. Besides Thressa."

"No one got hurt this time, and you weren't charged. However, if you keep stalling my partner might arrest you for contempt." Beaz nods to Danny.

Constance licked her lips, then shifted her gaze. She would look at anything but the one way window and Danny's and Beaz's eyes. "Is Edit listening?" The girl asked.

"No we sent them back out to the shelter. There were a lot of arrest made there, and we're going to have to make trips sending them all back to the station." Danny said to Constance. In Reality Eddie was on the other side. Danny saw no problem with her being around. "Now how did you know Thressa Gallo?

"I've known Tess for a while. We meant right after my parents died, when we were both in rehab, I had eating disorders. We ran away together after my foster father stabbed me, that's when we ended up in the shelter." Constance looked at her hands.

"Do you know if Thressa could make the bomb strapped to her chest?" Beaz showed her some pictures of the burnt up straps, and detonator.

"No Thressa could barely read or do basic math. I highly doubt that she could." This time Constance started to bite her nails.

"What about you?" Danny said. "I've looked at your school records. You skipped the second grade, and one credit of graduating high school at 15 ½. I've contacted your high school, you made high honors every semester, and had record high grades for AP Calculus."

"I know where you're going with this detective Raegan, but, I didn't make that bomb. Thressa was seeing a mob bosses nephew. The Polish mob, they have a bone to pick with Reagans, which could have something to do with it. But I didn't think Thressa would hurt herself." There was a long pause that felt like it was going to suffocate them all. "Thressa was pregnant, no one knew because I would take her drug test for her."

Danny took a deep breath. "What bone do they have to pick with my family? We don't even deal with the Polish we couldn't stick them with anything."

"The Blue Templar. I don't know how there connected, but I was out with Tess and her boyfriend once and I overheard it." Constance shrugged. "I wish I did know though. Because I know Thressa wouldn't hurt that baby, and she wouldn't blow up that station. But I'm sorry that's all I know"

"Do I even have to tell you, to stay in town?" Danny asked.

"I make three dollars an hour under the table, I can't even afford a metro card. With that being said, can you save me the ten mile walk and give me a ride back?" Constance pushed the table back.

"Officer Reagan and Janko will be giving you a ride back." Danny clapped his hands.

"I'd rather walk." Constance rolled her eyes wail grabbing her coat. Storming out of the room. When She open the door Eddie and Jamie where waiting in the hallway.

"Constance." Eddie said to her. "If I'd known."

"You would have done nothing Edit. That's what your good at."

"That's not fair." Jamie grab Constance arm.

"I was stabbed 9 times by a man that was charged to keep me safe. It was a miracle that I lived and I'm fine now. But Edit had a choice to help me and she didn't. My mother's will gave her full custody, but she wouldn't hear of it. So excuse me for being a little upset."


End file.
